The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver and a method of controlling the wireless transceiver, and more particularly to a transceiver capable of handling different communication standards and a control method thereof.
Industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio bands are radio bands reserved internationally for the use of radio frequency (RF) energy for industrial, scientific and medical purposes other than telecommunications. In the field of wireless communication, the ISM band of 2.4 GHz is often used by different wireless technology standards, e.g. Bluetooth technology and WiFi technology. Even if the frequency band is crowded by different wireless technology standards, using the TDD (Time-Division Duplexing) technique to separate the operations of the Bluetooth communication and the WiFi communication into different time slots is still the main solution on the market because of the robustness of the integration. However, the chip area occupied by the two systems in a device is still large because the Bluetooth system and the WiFi system are hard to be integrated due to the different required impedances used therein, different output power levels, etc. Therefore, providing a more compact solution to reduce the cost of the above-mentioned device is an urgent problem in the wireless communication field.